Conception
by Obsesive Reader
Summary: Edward & Bella have just gotten back from their honeymoon. Bella's been feeling kinda funny she knows there are two reasons as to why this is. 1. her body is just aclimating. 2. she's pregnate. Which will it be? First Fan fic Plz be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**Conception**

_Blue or Pink_

**BPOV**

We had just gotten back from Esme's Island. I had been feeling a bit funny for days but I didn't want to worry any one. After all, it was probably just my body trying to get used to Forks' climate. I knew that there were other possibilities to my symptoms, such as pregnancy, but I wasn't ready to make that jump just yet. Plus, it was impossible; I mean my husband is a vampire for crying out loud! But I had to be sure. So, while the family was out on a hunt, I called up Seth.

"Hey Seth I... this is going to be... I mean…" I'm not going to go into details. I don't want to scare

the kid. "Will you go with me to the drug store so that Alice doesn't see what I'm up to?"

"Sure. What do you need to do that you don't want Alice knowing about? I thought that you two were pretty close?"

"I'll tell you when I see you, ok? Please hurry before they get home."

So, he's was on his way. I can calm down now. I'm going to be wrong anyway. Why should I be worried? Then there was a rumbling outside: Seth's new truck. He loved that thing like it was his child. It made me miss my truck.

"Hey Bella, ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me write Edward a note so he doesn't panic."

He was always over reacting, but having a klutz and a danger magnet for a wife was bound to make any man a worry.

**Edward**

**Went out with Seth to help him with his assignment on Romeo and Juliet. I'll most likely be back before you read this.**

**Your Always,**

_**Bella**_

"Ok, let's go."

"So what are you trying to hide from Alice?"

"You have to promise that whenever you are around Edward you **Will Not** think about this."

"I'll just hum show tunes or picture hot chicks or something when I'm around him. He'll never hear it from me. Now would you just tell me?"

"I don't really think this is possible but I have to be sure so that I don't get so nervous that Jasper picks up on it." Breath deeply "There is could be an extremely slim, if not impossible, chance that I might be pregnant."

"Dude! That is so cool. If it's true, Edward is going to be so jazzed."

"Just keep it to yourself for now, ok?"

"I know the rules: no telling, no thinking."

I walked into the store as fast as I could and grabbed the first pregnancy test that I could find. Then I paid and bolted.

"Hey Bella," Seth questioned, "if you do that home won't Alice just see you taking the test any way?"

"Oh my God, you're right. Wait here, I'm going to go to the bathroom k. Please stand outside the bathroom so that Alice doesn't see."

"Sure can do."

How do these things work? I know that I have to pee on the damn thing but how long does it take? Why did I have to rip throught the instructions. I should have calmed down before opening the box. I think it says two minutes but it might say three. No, definitely two.

**Two minutes later**

If it turns pink I'm pregnant, if it turns blue I'm not. But what about in between?

Pink or blue?


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

To those who added me to your fav list, you made my day. Now plz review my work. I was so excited I just had to start the next chapter. It's in to part's cuz I didn't want it to be too long hope you enjoy. P.S. review plz. O yea I don't own anything Stephanie does.

**Conception**

The Accident: Part 1

**Third Person POV**

Bella leaves the bathroom unsure if she is pregnant or not, but what she doesn't know is that if she had just waited a minute more, she would have known beyond a shadow of doubt that she was, in fact pregnant.

**BOV**

"So are you going to tell me what the verdict is or do you want to tell Edward first? If you want to tell him first I totally understand."

"It was inconclusive, Seth but to be honest I think I am."

"Dude that's awesome, but if it was iffy why do you think you are?"

"I just have a feeling Seth. Plus, now that I think about it my breasts have become sensitive and I haven't had my period in-"

"Dude T.M.I!"

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's ok. It's just, that's what it was like being in wolf form with Leah. Eww."

When I got home Edward was there waiting for me. From the purple bruising under his eyes he hadn't hunted at all. I was going to have to make him go tonight.

"Edward why didn't you hunt?" Great, he pinched the bridge of his noise. That's never a good sign.

"Because my wife's future suddenly went blank." He gave Bella an expectant glare.

"You should have known that I was with the pack. What else could I do that would cause that? Did you even read my note?"

"Yes, and I know that Seth's class is working on Animal Farm this month not Romeo and Juliet. He asked me for help three days ago. So what were you really up to?"

"I'll tell you, just not right now. Please trust me." I gave him my most pitiful puppy dog look which almost always got me what I wanted.

"Fine. Just call next time and save me the heart attack." Edward warned, with a look that said I hadn't heard the end of it.

"You're dead, I can't give you a heart attack," I said with a teasing smile.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Conception**

Accident: Part Two

**BPOV**

Thank God my teasing calmed him down. Now what am I going to do to be absolutely sure that he is ready to deal with this kind of news? The first thing I know is that he is going to have to hunt, because living with Charlie has taught me that men are typically in a better mood if they are well feed. Second, we are going to need privacy which, with a family of super hearing vampires, is nearly impossible.

"Okay Bella, stay claim or Jaspers going to be the first one to know that something is up."

"Bella! I have your dinner ready."

"I'm coming Esme."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thanks Esme, that was great but you really don't have to cook for me. I've been cooking for Renée and Charlie for years. I feel so bad that you do all this work and you don't get to enjoy any of it."

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella, I do get to enjoy it: by seeing you enjoy it. It's also another way for me to show you that I love you."

"I love you, too, Esme. Than-" Big yawn, "ks. Sorry, it's been kind of a long day."

"Don't worry about it. Pleasant dreams sweet heart."

The next thing I knew was that I was in Edward's arms bridal style and he was carrying me up to our bedroom. I looked at his beautiful face.

"I love you."

"I love you too. So are you going to tell me soon what you were up to today?"

"Relatively soon. Can you do me a favor tonight?" He raised one of his eyebrows and thought about it for a second. I guess he figured that it would get me to tell him sooner, because he agreed readily enough.

"Anything you want."

"Please go hunting tonight and don't come home until you don't look like you have missed a week's worth of sleep."

"Done."

"Thank you."

"Do you want me to sing you to sleep before I go?"

"Mm-hm" and with that he began to softly sing into my ear. Before I knew it, I was out.

**EPOV**

"Em, Jazz, I know you-"

"Way ahead of you bro. We heard the whole thing and sure we'll go out with you tonight."

Good. Now if I could just figure out what Bella was up to. I guess I shouldn't really mind; if it was something dangerous Alice would have told me by now. It's got to be something good. She hasn't sat still since she got back from the hunt. Not that she sat still before, but not even Jazz can seem to claim her down.

**APOV**

"Esme, Rose, we have a lot of shopping to do I have just seen the most wonderful thing but we can let Edward know or Bella would kill me. Esme do you think you could make another bedroom in their cottage?"

"I guess I could convert the drawing room into a spare bedroom. But why?"

"Hey, Mrs. Hyperactive, what are you going on about?"

"In no way can we let Edward find out but Bella's expecting!" I was so excited I couldn't contain

my giggles.

"NO WAY! Why can she have a baby but I can't. That is so- so- Augh!"

"Rose claim down. Just think, we get to play with the baby!" That seemed to claim her down a bit. She still looked like she was going to turn green with envy but she wasn't visibly angry anymore."

"I'm going to be a grandma." Of course Esme was already daydreaming about the whole thing.

"We've got to go."

"And leave Bella alone?" Carlisle was at the hospital as he was every night.

"I already checked she will be fine."

"Let's go"


	4. Chapter 2 Part 3

To all of my readers I need to apologize for my horrible grammar and spelling errors. The truth is that I'm not an English teacher. My spelling and grammar skills have sucked my whole life, I should have warned you. I'm going to try harder from now one but at least now you know. Plz Review.

**Conception**

Accident: Part Three

**BPOV**

"Aw just a dream." I was sitting in Edward and mine's bed.

******************************Her Dream*************************************************

Edward and I were sitting in the meadow when a small child waddled towards us he was in one word adorable. I wanted to run over to him, scoop him up, and hug him. But before I could daydream any further Edward was crouched in front of me, ready to pounce.

"Edward what are you doing it's just a baby?"

"That's no baby, Bella. It's an immortal child," he said through a growl.

I quickly look the darling baby boy over. True his skin was pale & impossibly smooth but he had emerald green eyes he couldn't be one.

"Edward he has your human eyes. He can't possibly be what you think."

"You're wrong they're black. He's hungry."

At the he pounced ripping our child apart.

*****************************End Dream**************************************************

The dream had made me a little nauseous, so I went down stairs to get some crackers. As I started down the stairs I missed the next step and rolled the rest of the way down then everything went black.

**APOV**

"We should hide these things in my closet. Edward and Bella would never go in there. Wait does anyone else smell that?" It smelt so tasty, yet floral. "Oh My God! Bella's bleeding somewhere in the house!" I ran all over the house until I saw here at the base of the stairs. "Esme, Rose I found her!"

"How is she?"

"Do you think the baby is going to be alright?"

"Rose dear I think it would be better to take care of Bella first."

"Esme she's unconscious and she's bleeding a lot we need Carlisle."

"I got it Esme you go help Alice."

"We've done all that we can…so who's going to call Edward? Esme I can't do it he's going to be extremely angry that we left and he's going to blame me. He could never yell at you." Puppy dog look.

"Oh no you don't he won't be mad at me but he's still going to yell."

"Rock Paper Scissors?"

"Alice just tell me who wins"

"Damn you do."

Ring, ring "What do you want Alice I'm kind of busy here?"

"Um…you need to come home."

"What happened to Bella? Is she hurt sick in danger? Alice, tell me before I have a heart attack!"

"She had a little accident."

"Alice, just tell me NOW!"

"She fell down the stairs." Saying it as quickly as I could. Click he hung up on me.

"Edward's on his way. Rose, what bout Carlisle?"

"Coming as fast possible"


	5. Chapter 3

Thank You to all of those who review &/or added me to their favorite list, it really made my day. It also made me what to start typing right away. I hope you enjoy continue with the reviews plz.

**Conception**

Unknown

**EPOV (Mind read comments will be italicized)**

Breathe Edward you have to breathe. Bella was hurt she needed me, I have to run faster. That's so delicious. She must really be hurt if I can already smell the blood I'm still miles away from the house, got to run faster!(slight panic)

"Alice! Where are you?"

"At the base of the second story stairs." _Don't know if it is the best idea for him to come up here there is a lot of blood. Esme and Rose already had to leave. I mean I can barely handle it but I'm not going to leave this is so my fault._ (Depressed sound)

"Alice if you think I'm staying down here then your visions are getting a little foggy! Just remember Bella's a klutz this could have happened anywhere any time."

_Foggy did he say foggy what if he's right? I mean I did check if she would be alright if we left and she was fine. Oh my god what if they are weakening?_ (Panic sound)

"Alice claim down."

She looks almost white enough she could blend in with a horde of vampires, she's losing too much blood. How do I fix this? Damn it I have two medical degrees I should be able to fix this! She looks so broken, (nervous/depressed look), where's Carlisle he should be here!

"Did anyone call Carlisle? We need him NOW!"

"Relax Edward I'm here. What have you done so far?"

"I-I…"

_Don't worry Edward I know you're in shock. We need to know where all of this blood is coming from. Hum the blood from the mouth is fine she only bit her tongue. The rest is quite puzzling._

"What do you mean puzzling? You have centuries of experience under your belt! How can anything be puzzling?"(Extreme panic)

"Edward there has only been one other occasion in which I have seen this situation but it would be impossible in this instance."_Vampire cannot impregnate. Can they?_

He did not just think that! It's not possible. Could it? What have I done my Belle, my beautiful Bella, what have I done to you? (Agony/panic)

"Edward, we don't know if she is or if it would be dangerous. Don't panic."

"What do you need me to do Carlisle?" I can do. I can do this!

"I need some blood. Alice." _Maybe she saw something that could give us a clue._

"Yes."_Oh God she going to be crushed if anything happened to it!_

"Alice what were you thinking I don't understand?"

"Um…_she will be really mad it if I tell him..._"

"Alice it could be the only thing that saves her!"

"She was going to tell you when you got back from hunting that she was pregnant." (Said as quickly as Alice could manage.) _God let her forgive me._

She's pregnant I'm going to be a father. What if it hurts her? What can I do to fix this!

"Thank you Alice that was very helpful. You may leave if you would like. Edward if you don't snap out of it right now I am going to have to have Emmet come in here and take you out."_ It's going to be okay. I've already stopped the blood._


	6. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait like many of my favorite authors writers block has had me strongly in its grasp. The only thing I ask of you is to please review. It really does help my writing process.

**Conception**

A Child's Fate

**BPOV**

"What happened?"

"Bella, dear are you in pain? I can go get Carlisle."

"No, I'm fine for the moment. Can you please just tell me what happened?"

"You fell down the stairs. You hit your head pretty hard, cracked a few ribs, sprained you ankle and broke you wrist."

I fell down the stairs what about the baby? What if he's gone? Does anyone even know?

"Bella, please tell me what you're thinking its driving me insane." He paused, waiting for me to tell him but then recognition came across his face. "We aren't sure about the baby just yet the ultrasound was having a hard time tell where the baby was. Carlisle says the baby might be hiding."

He must have noticed my hands on my stomach.

"How did you know?"

"I will give you one guess."

"Alice." Of course she would see a baby in the future.

"Does she still see him?"

"We don't know she can see that you are extremely happy but beyond that nothing. What makes you think it's a boy?"

I could feel my face blush. There was no way that I was going to tell him that I hope the baby was an exact copy of him. "Um…wishful think I guess."

"Why wouldn't you want a girl?"

I was really not going to answer this one. "Do you think I want to any little girl through the torture that is having Alice and Rose as there aunts? She would never have any free time."

"Good point," he said looking at me skeptically. "Brace yourself: the rest of the family is coming and Alice is first."

"Bella, why would you deny me the fun of dressing up a little girl?"

"Don't worry Alice, it's not something I can control."

"How are you feeling dear? You really worried me there for a minute."

"Tired, but fine. There's no need to worry Esme, I've been through worse."

"Yea like the time you tripped on your on sock, while you were still wearing it, and flew in to the coffee table." Before I could even think to glare at Emmett he was already rubbing the spot on the back of his head the Rose had skillfully hit.

"Thanks Rose."

"Your supposed to be my wife," he said in the most immature voice I had ever heard.

"And you are supposed to be a 94-year old man."

"Where's Carlisle?"

"I am right here with your test results. You are indeed still pregnant. The fall did not cause a miscarriage. You're just going to have to be bed ridden for a while to allow you to heel properly. Can you handle that?"

"If it's for the baby I can handle it."

Sorry about this one I had how I wanted the story to go up to and after this point but not in-between so it was hard. Now to I have only received 8 reviews and it is really depressing so if you could please help make me happy by review I would be really grateful.


	7. Chapter 5

**3 Votes wins here comes the pregnancy stories. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me and I might be able to fit it in. Please don't make me desperate just review.**

**Conception**

**Carrying**

**BPOV**

I had to spend three weeks in bed, not due to Carlisle saying that I have but due to Edward insisting. I didn't want to stress him out any further so I agreed, but I was starting to get cabin fever and I desperately needed to get out.

"Edward, please can we go somewhere, anywhere?"

"I'm not sure that if that's a good idea, it's a little too cold for an outing."

"Edward, I'm pregnant, not an invalid! I can handle the cold and I can't stand being inside anymore. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease." Cue puppy dog pout.

"Bella… fine, but only two hours alright."

"Yippee!!!!!!!"

"We are not going if you don't calm down."

"Okay I'll behave."

"Where did you want to go anyway?"

"The meadow."

"Fine but the ride out there counts as time."

"Okay just let me get dressed."

"I'll send Alice up to help you."

"Edward, I'm a big girl I can get dressed all by myself."

Then Edward left the room and I swear I heard him mutter that he was trying to help. Oh well, that didn't matter, I'm getting out. Free at last, free at last! Thank God oh mighty I am free at last. When I was dressed I came out of my room and just as I was about to walk down the stairs when Edward was there carrying me down. He was really going to have to get over thinking that I was the most breakable thing on the plant.

"Edward, you know pregnant women walk down stairs all the time?"

"Yes, but they are not cursed with klutziness and they are also not danger magnets."

"Even if there was another woman who had those problems they don't have seven extremely fast and strong vampires around that could catch them if they fall. So put me down."

"Bella, why can't you just accept my help?"

"Do you want my legs to atrophy? Edward, I just don't want to lose what little independence I have left. I know you are just worried about me and the baby, but if you value my sanity you are going to have to let me at least walk, dress, eat, and other things that a ten year old can do for themselves. Okay?"

"For this trimester, alright? After that we will see. You might want my help."

"Can we just go pleeeease?"

"Yeah, go get your coat."

The car ride took longer than I would have thought Edward capable of so I looked at the dash and to my surprise he was actually going the speed limit.

"So, are you going the speed limit to eat up the time I have out of the house?"

"No, I want to keep my family as safe as possible."

"Sure, except that any other time I talked to you about speeding you told me that you were a vampire and that your reaction time was extremely high than a humans so you didn't need to listen to road laws."

"Maybe I'm finally listening to you."

"Right."

I took an hour and a half to get to the trail head that lead to the meadow and ten minutes to get to the meadow itself, so I had exactly twenty minutes spend in the sun. All we did was lying in the sun and enjoy it. Just daydreaming about when I would get to see him. I had closed my eyes to just enjoy and when I opened them I was in the Volvo on my way home.


	8. Chapter 6

Reviews would be really nice so please find it in your heart to push the little green button at the bottom of the screen.

**Conception**

**Morning Sickness**

**BPOV**

I was finally able to get Edward to lighten up a bit, mostly due to Carlisle talking to him, I am now aloud to get dressed by myself, walk around the house by myself, and get my own food, well at least when Esme didn't insist on making something. The only things that Edward refused to let me do was walk down the stairs or drive, I wasn't going to push him any further.

"Bella, would you like me to make you anything?"

"No thank you Esme, I'm not hungry."

"Bella you haven't eaten anything since you woke up and that was six hours ago. A least drink some water to stay hydrated."

"Just water, Edward."

I must have made him happy because he gave me my favorite crooked smile then came in to give me a kiss when all of a sudden I had a really strange feeling in my stomach. "Excuse me."

**EPOV (thoughts are italicized)**

I immediately backed away and then she ran to the restroom.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm… (Barf)…fine … (barf)…you don't… (Barf)…need to be… (Barf)...here for this."

"Bella, I'm coming in."

When I came in she was leaning over the toilet dry heaving so I held her hair and rub her back. It was hard to take that there was nothing I could do to help her._ Poor dear. Edward is there anything I can do to help?_ "Can you please get a glass of water and Bella's toothbrush and toothpaste?" I said this too low for Bella to hear; she hates it when we do things that she knows she can do herself. She finally stop about five minutes later.

"Bella, I have your toothbrush and toothpaste if you would like to brush your teeth."

"Yes please." She said it in such a feeble voice. I hate it when she's hurting. This was all my fault.

"Stop blaming yourself. This is just a phase in pregnancy it doesn't last the entire time. It would be the exact same way whether you were vampire or human. So stop the pity party." She knows me so well.

When she was done brushing her teeth I insisted that she drink the water to stay hydrated. Then I sat her in front of the TV and we just relaxed. "Edward would you please get me my copy of Wuthering Heights?" "Of course." I chuckled to myself I still don't understand how she can reread that book so many times without getting bored.

**BPOV**

The minuet Edward was out of site Emmett approached me. "What do you want, Emmett?" I really wasn't in the mood to deal with Emmett. "Can I do something?" "If it's fast." I answered without thinking it through I just wanted to be left alone. All of a sudden Emmet blew in my face and I got the same feeling in my stomach, but I wasn't going to make it to the bathroom so I ran to the kitchen sink.

**EPOV (thoughts are italicized)**

"Emmett, you idiot, why did you do that she's already sick enough?"

"I just wanted to see if my theory was right and it was a success."

"Emmett… (Barf)…I'm going… (Barf)…to kill you… (Barf)"

"Bella, you can't kill me, I'm already dead!" He said with a huge grin. I really wanted to punch that grin off his face but my hands were busy helping Bella.

"Fine… (Barf)…Rose can you… (Barf)…do something for me?"

"Of course Bella anything."

"Don't… (Barf)…sleep with Emmett… (barf)…for a month."

"Okay, you got it Bella."

"What?! Babe you can't do that to me."

"You shouldn't have messed with Bella that way so deal with it. If you try to touch me in that time I will double it."

"You can't last that long you know you need me too. Oh my god Bella that smells awful!"And with that I handed Bella off to Rose and attempted to beat the crap out of Emmett.

"Boys stop fighting."

"Yes mom."


	9. Chapter 7

You have forced my hand I'm going to have to barrow a tool from one of my favorite authors. I'm going to hold my next chapter hostage until I get two reviews that aren't just "that's cool". I'm not doing this to be mean I just love my reviews they help me improve as an author. So here is the next chapter you will determine when the next one will come. In the mean time you can read my new story One Night Stand. And to all of you that don't know this already I Do Not Own Twilight.

**Conception**

**Alice I'm Tired Can We Please Stop**

**EPOV **

It has been three months since the morning sickness incidence and Bella has finally stopped puking at the smell of anything sweet, but it seems that all she does is sleep. She has been sleeping all over the house. She was even so tired that she fell asleep at the dinner table before she could eat her dinner. I had to go to hunting. So I was worried that Emmett would do something stupid. But I have a faint feeling that that he had learned his lesson when it came to messing with Bella in her pregnant state. As a punishment for his last stunt Rose had taken away sex from Emmet for a month. He claimed that it would be nothing, that she had done worse before. To prove him wrong, Rose would ask me when Emmett was in the mood and then she would purposely wear clothes that she knew would make Emmett want her more. This of course made Emmett worse but he knew better than to touch her or his punishment would go from one month to two. So he would simply go for a hunt just to get away from temptation.

**APOV (Visions will be italicized)**

I couldn't stand it a moment long. Bella had out grown all of her shirts and had taken to wearing Edward's shirts around the house. This of course did nothing for her figure, just because your pregnant does not mean that you have to forego fashion and not be sexy. I was just going to have to take this into my hands.

"_Alice I'm too tired to go shopping. I'll just wear Edward's for now," Bella said before snuggling down further into her and Edward's bed attempting to go back to sleep._

"_I will buy you some chocolate," I attempted to bribe her._

"_No Alice I haven't had a decent night's sleep in three days. Please let me sleep," she begged._

"_What are you talking about you have been sleeping like the dead. Plus Edward's shirts will only last so long. What if I get you a supersized French fry?"I said before I rip off the blanket._

"_Give it back, I'm cold. And no I'm not interested in food. I just want to sleep," she whined._

"_What if I get the rest of the family out of the house for tonight after we get back so you and Edward can have alone time?" I said as a last stitch hope._

"_How much time are we talking?" she said raising one of her eyebrows._

"_Five hours is the best I can do Carlisle has a shift tomorrow."_

"_Fine, deal."_

Yes, now I don't have to waste my time on the other bribes.

"Bella, wake up we need to go maternity clothes shopping!" I nearly screamed with excitement, "It's killing me watch you walk around in Edward's shirts."

"One, Alice you're already dead. Two, I'm too tired to go shopping. I'll just wear Edward's for now," she said before pulling the blanket over her head.

"Ha ha, Bella. What if I get you private time with Edward by getting the rest of the family out o the house?" I said while tugging the blanket away.

"How much time?" she said with a shiver. We would have to get her some sweaters.

"Five hours is the best I can do Carlisle has a shift tomorrow."

"Fine, deal."

**BPOV**

In all honesty I didn't feel like being captured by the worlds tiniest shopaholic but I really missed alone time with Edward. We hadn't been truly alone since out honeymoon and that was five months ago. Every step I took was torture. I don't know what it is about being pregnant, but at this stage it just zapped me of all my energy. All I could hope for was that Alice would become aware of how tired I was, and decide that we had shopped enough for the day, but knowing Alice that wasn't going to be anytime soon.

"This will be so cute. You have to try it on and these shoes go perfectly with this blue outfit," Alice chattered happily.

"Alice I thought we were maternity shopping I don't need any more shoes," I knew the minute I said it that I was pointless.

"Silly Bella, you can never have enough shoes. Now be a good girl, and go in the dressing room, and try on these clothes," she commanded. I knew from enough shopping trips that it was futile to resist her, so I went in without complaining. Secretly I was hoping that I would be able to catch a few minutes of sleep when I heard Alice say, "Don't even think of napping Bella."

I walked out, and showed her my outfits, and in true Alice style we bought everything from the first six stores we went to. Before she could drag me into the next store I had to stop for fear of sleep walking. "Alice I can't go any further; I'm exhausted. Please can we go home? My ankles are swelling, and my back is killing me. Please, please, please I'm begging you! Let me go home," I couldn't handle it anymore; I broke down and cried. "Bella I'm so sorry you know how I get when we are shopping, please don't cry. Come on let's go home. Tell you what to make it up to you I'll bump up the hours I give you and Edward from five to eight," she soothed. Thank God I'm going home.

**EPOV (thoughts will be italicized)**

I was finally full and could go home to my wife. She was most likely curled up on our bed where I left her. I just hoped the family let her be; the fatigue was really starting to get to her. I decided to run back to the house at full speed; I had been away from my love far too long today. When I got within hear range I decided to see what my family was up to.

"_Dear God those pants hug Rose's ass…"_ that was definitely enough of Emmett.

"_I would bet my BMW that Emmett is staring at my ass …" _of course was thinking about herself, even with all the centuries we have lived together that has never changed.

"_I wonder how Mr. Richardson is doing, his ulcers were getting worse my last shift…"_ always caring Carlisle worried about his patients.

"_God, when is Alice getting home? Emmett is sending off so much lust I might have to take things into my own hands if…" _poor Jasper just as myself he is constantly plagued by Emmett and Rose's love life.

"_If Alice doesn't bring Bella home soon I'm going to go rescue her. I know she loves to shop, but this is not good for…" _What?!

Got to run faster. "Esme how long have they been gone?" I asked quickly.

"Going on four hours, she better bring her home soon," Esme said as she was working on Bella's dinner.

"Relax people we're back," Alice said as she carried a sleeping Bella into the house.

"For Christ's sake Alice could you tire her out anymore thoroughly? What did you do to make her cry?" Now I was mad! Never has Alice's shopping caused my love to cry, and I was not going to tolerate anyone putting anymore stress on her when she was in this condition.

"Breathe, Edward, I just made her a little too tired, and before you yell at me about forcing her we made a deal," she said with a smirk.

"What minor thing did you use to trick her into four hours of Hell?" Alice could be such a conniving little sprite.

"Eight hours of alone time for you and her. Which I believe is a fair trade, but she might want to use it later when she won't be asleep the whole time."


	10. Chapter 8

Okay so I'm weak. I love having my stories coming to life I can't handle it anymore so you know what I'm not going to wait all I can do I beg for reviews . Mad props to swimchick1998 she is my fav fan cuz she is always there to read and review. By the way if you are on my fav list and have written a story I have read at least one just to get a better feel of you. So I hope you enjoy. I might make Bella talk to the readers a little but I don't plan on doing it a lot.

Disclaimer: Stupid people think I own Twilight so help raise your IQ and stop believing that. 

**Conception**

**Why Do I Want That?**

**BPOV**

I almost felt sorry for Alice, almost. When Edward found out that Alice had made me shop until I cried he gave her the most vicious tongue lashing that I have ever witnessed. (AN: tongue lashing means he yelled at her get you mind out of the gutter.) If Jasper hadn't calmed Edward down he still would be yelling at her. Let me guess you are wonder why I only almost feel sorry. The reason is that my back was killing me for four days after and the blisters on feet to three weeks to go away. It's been a month since the shopping incidence.

**EPOV (Mind read parts will be italicized)**

I was still extremely annoyed with Alice, I had told the entire family to please allow Bella to rest and what does Alice do she waltzes up there and forcible make her shop passed her breaking point. _Edward, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make her cry. I will do anything to make it better._ I was going to make her sweat about this, maybe that would teach her a lesson. "Edward?" my love's shy little voice sounded from our room, she really has been sleeping a lot. I worried me for awhile 'til I asked Carlisle. He told me that the pregnancy was a heavy strain on her body and therefore needed her rest. He also told me that as the pregnancy got farther along that her body would be able to handle it better and that she wouldn't need to sleep as much. "What is it Bella? Are you nauseas? Does your back hurt? Do…" that's when she cut me off. "Edward I was just wondering if I could get some sweet potato ice cream?" (AN: the weirdest thing I've heard of recently.) "Bella I don't want you to hesitate asking of anything whatever you need we can get for you. So now that you know that is there anything else that you want?" I knew there were other things that she wanted she just didn't want to lean on anyone else. "Um… French fries and Oreos," she as hesitantly.

"Don't worry about it Bella I will handle it," I officially knew how Alice was going to pay us back. _Edward anything but that, please! My car is going to smell like human food for decades. _"That's exactly why you are going to do it," I smirked. "But why?" she whined. "I have two reasons. One I don't want my car to smell like food and two I don't want to spend the amount of time that it is going to take to get some things that Bella wants, away from her." _I never should have said anything. Fine! I'll go. _"Bella anytime in the day if you want anything talk to Alice she will get it for you without complaint," I told her soothing.

**BPOV**

I still wasn't comfortable with the idea of bugging Alice with my cravings so I tried to hold them back until I couldn't handle it anymore and right now was one of those moments. "What do you want Bella just tell me I won't get annoyed," she said soothingly but I could tell that she really didn't want to go so I would hold I back until later. "I'm fine Alice," I lied. "Bella don't lie to me. Now tell me what you want," she commanded. "Um…" I really didn't want to bug her. "Love just tell her no one is going to be annoyed with you. We all understand that your body has cravings right now. You don't have to feel self-conscious," Edward encouraged. "Cake batter ice cream, peanut butter, and gum balls," I said. "Sure I will be back." When Alice came back I immediately pour the peanut butter on top of the ice cream and then added the gum balls. It was so good. When I was finished I decided to ask Edward for something that Alice couldn't get me. "Edward?" I asked tentatively. I didn't know how he was going to respond to this. "Yes love," he answered with admiration. "I was wondering if we could visit Charlie. You he probably has starved by now," I decided top end in a joke, to lighten the mood. "Sure I don't see why not. You want me to call him or do you want to call him?" he asked. "No I can. We might have to stop at the store on the way over," I answered relieved wondering why I thought that was going to be hard. So I pulled out my cell and called Charlie.

"Hey Bells. What's up honey?" Charlie greeted happily. "I was just wondering when a good day would be for Edward and I to come over for dinner?" I asked. I knew the minute I mentioned Edward his enthusiasm would decreases. It was one of the few things that annoyed me about Charlie. "I would love to see you as soon as possible," he said. I knew he was trying to pretend that he left Edward's name out on accident. "Good **Edward** and I will be there tonight. Don't worry about dinner I will cook," I said sternly. He was going to have to get over Edward. I was ridiculous he is my husband and the father of my child, I was hoping that would have made it ring clear that Edward wasn't going anywhere. "That's probably best, who knows the pizza might have upset your stomach and I do really miss you and you're cooking. See you guys soon Bells got to go," and with that Charlie hung up the phone.

"Relax love don't make me bring Jasper in here," Edward warned. "It's just he's so… so stubborn," I vented. "Says the pot calling the kettle black," he jested, "now why don't we go to the store. So what are you going to make for you and Charlie?" asked Edward trying to distract me. "I was thinking Grandma Swan's beef stroganoff," I said hopefully it would cheer him up.

While we were at the store getting the ingredients that I would need I suddenly got a craving. So I turned down the dessert isle. "Love why do we need to go down this isle?" he said with a smirk. "Because I need something." I grabbed apple pie ice cream. Then I turned us down the snack isle and grabbed pretzels and cheese puffs. Then we went to check out and off to Charlie's.

"Edward do you recognize that car?" I asked while studying the unknown car. "Smells like Clearwater," said Edward while he carried the groceries to the house. "Hey Bells. I've got something to tell you," said Charlie while he took a few bags from Edward. "Does it have to do with why the Clearwater's car is in your drive way?" I asked curiously. "Well… yeah…um Sue dear will you come here?" Charlie called back into the house. Wait did he just say dear? "Oh my god your! Dad you're dating," I stated. I was so happy he was finally getting over my mom. "Well yeah," he said with the biggest grin on his face.

It was some of the most awkward silence I have ever experienced while I was cooking dinner. "Ugggggggh," I groaned as the baby kicked. "Bella? Love, are you okay?" Edward asked worriedly. "Yes I'm fine your son has just decided to use my kidneys as soccer balls," I said as I moved his hand to the place where I felt the baby had kicked. That's when my favorite crooked grin decided to show up. "How come you kids didn't tell me I was having a grandson?" Charlie asked with a grin on his face as he hugged Sue to him. "Don't worry Charlie we would never leave you out on something like that. Bella's just guessing. We don't know the babies gender yet," Edward informed. "Well you should be able to know by now. Unless you want it to be a surprise," comment Sue. "I want it to be surprise. Edward wants to know but he's being a gentleman by letting me get my way." Just then the timer went off announcing that dinner was done.

When I opened the oven the scent of the meal hit me like an arsenal. "Excuse me!" I said as I rushed out the back door with Edward at my heels. "Can you… (Barf)…tell Charlie and… (Barf)…Sue to serve them… (Barf)…selves," I said between hurls. "I'm not going to leave you when you're like this Bella," he insisted. "(Barf)…Edward I can't… (Barf)…go back in there until… (Barf)…it's gone. So please… (Barf)" I said while I was trying to push him. "I will be right back.

EPOV (Mind read thoughts will be italisized)

My poor sweet Bella. "Charlie. Sue." I called as I walked back into the house. "Yes Edward," Charlie called from the dining room. _Why is he back in here without her? Couldn't stand? Has a weak stomach._ "Bella has forced me to leave her to tell you and Sue to please go ahead with the meal and to call for me when you're done so that I may come and put it out of reach of Bella's nose," finished calmly, Jasper would be proud. "Poor dear. Edward you might want to try tonic water. It helped me a lot when I was pregnant with Seth," recommended Sue. _Do you think she's going to feel better soon, Edward? Charlie misses her a lot. _I nodded in her direction before I head back out the door.

"Dear they are serving themselves how are you doing?" I asked while checking her up and down. "I'm fine Edward. I just can't go back into the house until they are finished and it has been put away," she simply stated. Then Charlie poked his head out of the house. "How are you feeling Bells?" he asked pretending I wasn't in there, "Don't worry Edward. Sue made sure the meal was put away." "Come on Bella we can get you some of the other things we bought at the store," I suggested.

**BPOV**

I went back in the house with Charlie and Edward. Edward immediately scooped me some apple pie ice cream then topped it with pretzels and cheese puffs. Then we joined Charlie and Sue in the living room.

"Bells how can you eat that?" Charlie asks in disgust. "Charlie don't bother the poor girl I ate plenty of odd things when I was pregnant. When I was pregnant with Leah I use to heat up spaghetti sauce and poor it over cookies n' cream ice cream (AN: I had a friend who did that.)" commented Sue. After a couple of hours I was beginning to feel tired and of course Edward noticed. "Charlie I would hate to end the visit but Bella is becoming fatigued and I don't want it to affect her or the baby's health," he said respectfully. "Edward's right dad I really am tired," I confirmed and with that we went home.


	11. Chapter 9

I have to give a special thanks to the following: Temari's Angel, nanamiluchia14, lynndaizi and swimchick1998. They were the only ones that reviewed chapter 11. Thank you for the constructive criticism and the support. Sorry it's been longer than I normally take but I've been working on my other pieces.

Disclaimer: Knock, knock. Who's there? Stephanie Myers. Stephanie Myers who? Stephanie Myers the owner of Twilight. Guess what that's not me. 

**Conception**

**Sleep With Your Wife Or I Will!**

**JPOV**

I love Bella I really do but pregnant women have emotions from hell. Unfortunately Alice was responsible for getting all of Bella's craving foods, which meant that Alice wasn't allowed to leave, which also means that I couldn't stand to leave. I was sitting in the living room with Alice, Edward, Emmet, Rose, and Bella watching cartoons from Bella's childhood. Emmet was a big fan of Johnny Bravo, figures. "I just don't understand how all of these women could turn him down. I mean look at the size of his pecks, he's built," Emmet said stupidly. He was giving off excitement, confusion and child like wonder. "He's a pig Emmet. No one wants to be with someone that cocky," my beautiful Alice commented on. She was giving off wonder, annoyance, and lust. Why the hell would she be feeling that? So I looked at her she was looking at me.

All of a sudden a Dairy Queen commercial came on advertising a Thin Mint Blizzard and of course Bella's cravings kicked in. "Alice would you mind?" she asked the usual blush creeping in on her face and a wave of embarrassment and self consciousness hit me. "Sure don't worry about it is there anything else you want while I'm out?" Alice asked knowing that Bella wasn't telling her everything that she wanted. "Um…fries…and have them add cookie dough to it, please." "I'll be back as soon as I can," she whispered to me. It took Alice ten minutes to get everything that Bella wanted. The second she had it she tossed the fries into her blizzard and dug in. "That stuff smells horrid. How can you eat that?" asked Emmett without thinking about how this would affect Bella's feelings. She was self conscious andsad, great now I was too. "Emmett leave her the f…" "Jasper language!" Esme yelled from the other room. "Dude what's your problem?" "Nothing never mind," I murmured.

Bella's emotions were getting worse as the week progressed. She was a steady never end flow of lust, frustration, and cravings. The lust and frustration was really getting to me. I would try to alleviate it be sleeping with Alice but the second we were done I would go back to the way I was earlier. One day after we were done trying to alleviate the lust we walked down stairs to join the family in movie night when a KY Jelly commercial came on, this sent Bella's libido through the roof. "Edward I swear to God if you don't sleep with your wife soon I'm going to do it for you!" I screamed. "Jasper I can't do that what she or the baby gets hurt?" Edward asked. "Edward I'm going to clue you in on something, she can be on top. I really can't handle the lust and frustration that you're causing," I answered. "I appreciated it," Alice chirped happily. All this did was cause Bella to blush even deeper and Edward to groan. Everyone looked stunned. Then I heard Emmet snicker. "Emmet if you don't leave her the fuck alone when she's eating, walks, or anything I'm going to remove your head," I bawled. "Dude take a chill pill," he said stupidly. "Emmett are you even aware that when you make fun of Bella that you are making her self conscious, embarrassed, and even depressed. It's not her fault she shouldn't have to feel that way when she eats that's what her body needs right now. I'm leaving for the weekend and I'm taking Alice and if you don't have this figured out I will make everyone feel what Bella is feeling." And with that I stormed out of the house with Alice in tow.


	12. Chapter 10

**AN: I am so sorry it has been way to long, by my standers, since the last time I updated. Well only three people voted so this chapter is going to have two different POVs. On an unrelated note EHS 33 SHS 20 ha ha go back to your den and cry. The record is now 14 to 3, that's so pathetic. (Sorry if you don't get it's a really big deal here.) Disclaimer: No matter how long I whine and complain Stephanie Myer will always own Twilight.**

**Conception**

**Jasper's Demands**

**EPOV (Mind read will be in italics)**

I have been planning on how to deal with Bella's lust issues for three days. I went online trying to find pregnancy safe positions and was almost tempted to ask Emmett for his advice. I had settled on two ideas; one oral and two cow girl position. Now to double check if all would go as planned. I took out my phone and speed dialed Alice.

"One Edward that was way more than I ever wanted to see of Bella. Two Thank You for interrupting," her voice was simply dripping with sarcasm and anger, "Three it will be fine. Four I owe Bella for the shopping incident so I will get everyone out of the house for you. Now leave me alone and never ask me to look something like that up again or I will make it impossible for that to ever be a possibility."

Well at least I got my answers before she hung up the phone.

**AN: I really didn't know if people would appreciate a lemon so if I get enough reviews or PMs asking for one I will make it an extra.**

**The Next Day: **

**BPOV**

"That was exhilarating Edward. Thank you so much for doing that," I had been sexually frustrated for months and even though it was embarrassing I am going to have to thank Jasper for tell Edward off. "Glade I could be of help. I am sorry it took me so long to realize that you needed this," my over protective Edward apologized. We were lying in bed and I was cozy and private.

"Edward, Bella get out of bed I'm bored and Rosie won't touch me because I started a mud fight," Emmett screamed from down stairs so I could hear him too, "If you don't come down I'm going to climb up there a drag you out." "He won't do that would he?" I cautiously asked my gorgeous husband. "I'm afraid he will love. Besides you must be getting hungry?" "Fine!" I really didn't want to get out of our warm cozy bed but I was hungry.

After a shower we went down stairs. "Emmett why did you start a mud fight if you knew that Rose doesn't like to get her clothes and her hair dirty?" I asked truly curious. "Well I thought I would be like a snow ball fight and that she would have just as much fun but I guess I was wrong," he answered with a sly grin on his face, apparently there was more to this than that. "What was the other reason you through mud at her?" "God, Emmett did you have to picture it I am never going to get that image out of my head," Edward moaned from the music room. "Well I was on YouTube and I saw these girls mud wrestling and then a guy jumped in and…" "Wow Emmett is don't want to hear anymore," I screamed at him and headed to the kitchen to make a sandwich

**An: Please Review I hoped you like it Alice and Jasper will be back inn the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 11

**AN: I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review it really helps me understand what the readers enjoy or dislike about my stories. I'm still not sure if I want to do the extra from the last chapter because I only got two people who requested it. **

**Disclaimer: **

"**Emmett give me back my laptop!"**

"**Not until you say it"**

"**No I won't say and you can't make me!"**

**Evil look in his eye, note to self never doubt Emmett's powers of persuasion. "Fine then I guess you won't mind if I break it in half."**

"**Fine I don't own Twilight or any of the characters they all belong to Stephanie Myers."**

**Conception**

**Time-out for Emmett**

**JPOV**

When Alice and I arrived back at the house the emotional atmosphere was radically different. When I was with Bella there was still lust and cravings but that was to be expected of a pregnant woman. The amount she sent off was tolerable and I was immeasurably grateful that the sexual frustration was gone. One thing that did shock me when I got home was an extremely embarrassed and happy Bella trying to thank me for opening Edward's eyes to the concept that a pregnant woman could still want and enjoy sex. Of course being the southern gentleman I was I couldn't stand to watch Bella squirm while she tried to get out her appreciation; so I stopped her by telling her that I understood and that it was no problem. Life was more enjoyable at home since then; Bella was so pregnant now that her gait had gone from the clumsy sway that we were all accustomed to; to something of a waddle.

**EmPOV**

This is so not fair! Bella is practically staring as March of the Penguins and I am in no way aloud to comment on it. I could handle not commenting when it was things that I was already use to such as her obsession with adding the weirdest things that I have ever seen, and trust me I have seen some really weird things in my 94 year life, to extremely odd ice cream flavors. I can't handle this anymore I have to do something. Bella has just gotten up to go pee for what seems to be the hundredth time today. Better keep the joke small; wouldn't want to alert the Mr. Emotional and Bella's Baby Daddy or I am going to be in deep water. I see her waddle out of the bathroom, now or never, "What's up Whizzer?" Yes blush she is as red as a lobster and it's starting to go more towards burgundy; wonder if that's healthy.

"Emmett! What did you do?" screamed Alice from her room. I am so totally dead Mr. Emotional must have been in the middle of rocking Mrs. Know-It-All's world and I just sent embarrassment they're way. "What Cassandra don't you know or were you too busy to pay attention?" I already woke the bear up from hibernation I might as well poke it while I'm at it. "That is none of your damn business Emmett but all I know it that I was within seconds of my climax then all of a sudden my husband is too embarrassed to come out of the bathroom. I swear to God Emmett you will regret what you caused today," she said with an evil smirk. "Bring it on Pixie!" she can't do anything to me, or can she?

**An: I know everyone hates cliff hangers but I have classes early in the morning and this felt like a good place to stop. Review's make me update fast so please take the time to click the little green button below this and give me your input.**


	14. Chapter 12

**An: Sorry about the errors. I will be fixing errors in previous chapters as my beta gives me her feedback. Plz review, it makes me happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Conception**

**Girls Rule and Boys Drool**

**APOV**

I was sitting in my room trying to get a vision to help me figure out how to get my revenge on Emmett, but of course because I hadn't made a decision I couldn't get a vision. So I decided to make a list of all of Emmett's favorite activities and things.

**Sex and Rosie**

**Video Games**

**His Jeep**

**Sports and TV**

**Hunting for Bears**

When I finished I decided that I needed to have a little chat with my favorite blonde.

**RPOV**

I swear my husband is an idiot, but he is my big sexy teddy bear of an idiot. "Hey Rose, can I ask you to do me a favor?" my vengeful sprite of a sister asked. "What are you going to do for me if I do; I know this has to do with Emmett," I responded. Every time someone was trying to get back at Emmett they attacked the only thing he cared most about and that was his sex life. Well the second thing the first was obviously me. "I'll buy you the Mazda Ryuga you've been dying for," she responded. She knows me so well. (**An: see picture of car on my profile.****) **"Deal, now what do you need me to do?"

**EmPov**

Something bad was up I could feel it. Then my sexy Rose came into the room, she was wearing a sexy devil costume that hugged her curves and then had a short skirt. **(****An: see picture on my profile.****)** I thought that she wanted to do a little role playing until the pixie came wearing a pixie costume, with the stripped socks and wings. **(****An: see picture on my profile.****) **"What are you ladies up to?" I asked. "Well Mike invited us to a costume party at his house and we figured that it would be fun," responded shortie. "Why didn't you tell me I could have gotten a costume to match my sexy devil? That doesn't matter going and torturing Newton sounds like fun," I said with a smile. If I was lucky I could get my Rosie to sneak off with me for a little post party action. "Sorry Em but you weren't invited. We have to go now, bye bye," Rosalie answered. What the Hell did they mean I wasn't invited?

There was no way I was going to let my Rosie go if I wasn't there to make sure that Newton and his friends kept their hands to themselves. The problem was that Rosie said I wasn't allowed to crash the party. I decided to hide in the bushes outside the house to keep an eye on things. Jasper decided to come along to make sure I didn't kill anyone and that Alice would be okay.

**APOV**

"Rose, guess whose sitting outside the window?" I smirked. "The boys, should we give them a good show?" she asked. "If we do will you be able to stick to the second half of our agreement?" I questioned. Rosalie can be just as bad as Emmett can sometimes. "Alice, I'm not Emmett. I can handle it," she answered.

**EmPOV**

I was watching as my Rosie started to dance with Tyler, and the way that he was eyeing her made me want to run in there and rip him a new one. She was bumping and grinding in the middle of the dance floor.

**JPOV**

My Pixie was dancing in a way that made me realize that she was doing this to get back at Emmett. Being with her for almost a century made it obvious to me that after tonight played out that Alice and I would be having so alone time; all I had to do was sit back and wait for Emmett to barge in there and drag Rosalie away.

**EmPOV**

I could handle this; I couldn't let Alice have this revenge. I could handle this, they were just dancing. Then I saw something that I couldn't just sit by and watch, Connor put his grim sweaty human paws and MY beautiful Rosie's perky firm ass.

**RPOV**

The minute I felt Connor's hands on my ass, Emmett came barreling through the door, throw me over his shoulder, and ran back to our bedroom. "Rose I know you were just torturing me for Alice, but funs over I will not tolerate someone else touching you that's my job as your mate, husband, and lover," he ranted. Then he was trying to get my clothes off and he was kissing me at the crook of my neck. "Em baby?" I asked in my innocent voice. "Yea Rose?" he responded in a husky voice. "I'm not in the mood I'm going to go change and help Esme with the baby room," I said with a tone that Emmett knew meant 'don't you dare touch me if you know what's good for you'. "What!? Rose you can't do this to me please don't," he begged pathetically. "Sorry," and with that I left the room.

**An: sorry if you think I'm going off topic but I will continue with the pregnancy. Please Review.**


	15. Chapter 13

**An: sorry it took so long. My laptop had a virus. If you have any ideas how Alice could get back let me know maybe I cam add it. Plz review.**

**Conception**

**Play Offs and Melt Downs**

**APOV**

Phase Hot and Bothered went off without a hitch; now it was it was time look back at my list for what to attack next.

**Sex and Rosie**

**Video Games**

**His Jeep**

**Sports and TV**

**Hunting for Bears**

**BPOV**

Today was a relaxing day; Edward was composing a song for the baby, and I could faintly hear the tinkling of a soft melody from the piano.

"Bella you have to do something for me," the pixie exclaimed while bursting through the door.

"Why do I have to do something for you Alice?"

"Because you love me," she said in a sing-song voice while giving me the puppy dog eyes. Damn her she knows I can't resist that look, "Thank you Bella. Don't worry you are going to enjoy this almost as much as I do," she promised.

**EmPOV**

Today is one of my favorite days of the year; only second to Rosie and I's Anniversary. The Mariners are in the play offs and nobody and I mean nobody is going to get me to stop watching this game. The Mariners pitcher Felix Hernandez was about to throw the last pitch that would determine if the Mariners would be up to bat or not when an annoying pregnant woman walked up and turned off the TV.

"What the Hell Bella?!!" Why in God's name you're this monstrous woman do this to me?

"Emmett if you do not control your thoughts involving my wife I will be forced to either a.) remove your head or b.) tell Rosie and you know what that would mean it's up to you," Edward bellowed from the music room.

"What are you thinking about me Emmett that has Edward so annoyed?" questioned Bella with a glare.

"I-I…" what do you tell a scary pregnant woman?

"O my God you think I'm fat don't you. Admit it! You think I'm a lazy, gross fat woman," Bella was sobbing.

"No, I thought you were monstrous," I decided the truth was best.

"So think I'm a bitch too. I'm never going to be the same. Emmett tell me do think I'm sexy?" now Bella was all lusty.

"Edward I think you need to sleep with your wife again," I called for reinforcements. If I didn't get Bella out of here I was going to miss the entire game; there was only one more inning and I had already missed the previous inning.

"I do not need to have sex Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen! I am perfectly fine. What I need is a teddy bear of a brother-in-law but I see that you can't do that for me because you love your baseball game more than you love me!" she was now in full blown hysterics.

"No Bells it's just the play offs what do I have to do to prove it to you?" I begged. Just then I came up with an idea.

**APOV**

This was going to turn out better than I intended. I ran down stairs to get a good view. Right as I made it down stairs Emmett kicked the TV destroying it.

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen!!!!" Esme screamed form the next room.

"Crap!" he knew he was in for it when Esme yells, "Mom I'm sorry. I was trying to calm Bella down!"

"I don't care! No TV or video games for a month!"

Now my list stands:

**Sex and Rosie**

**Video Games**

**His Jeep**

**Sports and TV**

**Hunting for Bears**


	16. Chapter 14

**AN: Once I'm done with this story I'm going to write or continue the story with the most votes on the poll on my bio; if you want to give your opinion vote. Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight saga.**

**Conception**

**It's a Barbie World**

**APOV**

Operation playoff meltdown went off without a hitch. Now to go back to my list and see what's left.

_**Sex and Rosie**_

_**Video Games**_

**His Jeep**

_**Sports and TV**_

**Hunting for Bears**

What should I do next?

Vision:

Emmett calling Earl Scheib about how he wants his Jeep's new paint job.

"I want it painted with your signature color Gore Red."

The clock said that he would do this at 6 pm.

End Vision:

_Purrrrfect._

**BPOV**

I was huge to quote the all mighty words of Juno, "I'm a planet." I completely understand.

Flashback:

I was walking into the entertainment room when Emmett walks by.

"What's up Punky Bruster?"

"What are you talking about Emmett?"

"I'm talking about your occasionally hilarious inability to see your own feet. In other words Bells you're wearing two different shoes."

End Flashback:

Once I was done walking down memory lane, my smoking hot husband came walking into the room with my favorite grin.

"Love, I've been doing some research on labor, and I found that most women found that Lamas classes were beneficial," Edward suggested smoothly.

"Edward I really don't want to lay on the floor for hours like a beached whale. Besides your mother most definitely did not take Lamas classes and your birth went fine."

"Well that may be, but wasn't it you that said the practice makes perfect. It is to my understanding that Lamas is so that women may be able to practice what birth will bring."

I was instantly as red as an apple; this always happened whenever I thought or if Edward mentioned anything that was slightly related to our honeymoon. "That may be true Edward, but our child will be anything, but expected."

"It would ease my worry Bella," Edward responded while dazzling me.

"Fine, I will go. When do my classes start," I asked.

"Today in an hour."

"How did you know I would agree… Alice!"

**APOV**

I had to get down stairs and fast or I was going to miss the look on Emmett's face.

**EmPOV**

Eddie and Prego had just headed into the garage when all of a sudden I heard a burst of laughter. I had to go find out what had caused it; maybe Bells did something. When I got to the garage the worst thing that could have been there was my jeep which had been painted girly to the extreme!

"That stupid son of a B…"

"Finish that sentence Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen and you will be helping me shop for the nursery for a week!" threatened Esme.

"Bye Emmett. Have fun being a Barbie Girl," taunted Bella.


	17. Chapter 15

**An: Please go to my bio and vote on my poll it will help me understand which story I should continue or right next. In the event of a tie, which is where it is now, I will be forced to pull titles out of a hat. Any-hoo Bella's going to be giving birth soon and I know that I want Jacob in the story, but I don't know if you readers what him; let me know. **

_**Disclaimer: Owning Twilight and everything about is in my letter to Santa, but sadly Santa doesn't give presents to adults so Mrs. Myers get's to keep all of it. Boo-hoo.**_

**Conception**

**Save the Bears**

**EmPOV**

My Jeep was finally back to its extremely masculine self. I had to drive him …and yes my Jeep is a boy; his name is Frank. So I had to drive Frank all the way to Seattle in his drag queen costume listening to _Barbie Girl_ by **Aqua** on repeat, because the squirt had rigged my stereo so that not only did it play nothing, but the song at a volume that even humans could hear, but she had also made that I would be unable to turn it off unless I turned the car off. All of this is what led me to realize that the sprite was hitting all of my favorite possessions and hobbies; my only option was to either make a list of my own and try to protect them or to come up with a way to get back into the runt's good graces.

**Mind Blowing Sex with My Gorgeous Rosie**

**My Totally Masculine Jeep**

**My Giant T.V. and Best in the World Video Games**

**SPORTS!!!!!!!!!**

**Delicious Bears**

After I was done writing up my list I realized that the only thing that the annoying pixie hadn't attacked was bears. It was obvious what she would do to take that away from me, the same thing she would always do when she was annoyed with one of us, she would sit and wait for a vision of us catching an animal then she would call or do something drastic that would scare the animal off. I'm screwed might as well skip to plan be while I still can.

**APOV**

Yes!!!!!!!!!!!! This was working out better than I thought; Emmett was going to fund my next design house as a way to placate me to protect his bear hunting. "Once the money is wired into my business account Emmett all is forgiven," I decided to shout to speed up the process.

"I'm done Pip Squeak now stop messing with my fun," he boomed back.

We had decided to talk to each other as if we were human unless it was a surprise for Bella that way she didn't feel left out on what was up with the family.

"Alice Emmett says your starting a new design house anything I will be able to wear?" asked Rose.

"Nope, Bella's my inspiration. I'm going to do maternity wear. I already got the first 3 designs. The first ones is going to be this knee length midnight blue dress. The second one is going to be this casual jersey tea length dress with quarter sleeves. And last but not least the third one is going to be a bluish purple flower print top with simple leggings."

"That sounds adorable. Maybe we should design the baby's clothes once she or he gets here?" suggested Rose.

"That will be so cute!"

**An: Sorry about cutting off. Don't worry I will get to the Lamas Classes next chapter. The idea of rigging Frank to play nothing but Barbie Girl comes from ****fyopiagdt I simply expanded it. **


	18. Chapter 16

**AN: brokenfromthepast was the only person who took the time to let me know if they wanted the next chapter in EPOV or BPOV so I am going to go with his/her's choice and that was both, but if he/she had to choose it would be BPOV so that is who I am going to do first. Hope you enjoy and thank you brokenfromthepast for your opinion.**

**Conception**

**From the Eyes of the Beached Whale**

**BPOV**

I still can't believe that Emmett was now driving around in the Barbie mobile. This is a well place note to never mess with Alice. The only problem I have now is that I can't get **It's a Barbie World **out of my head, but when it is accompanied with the picture of Emmett and Rosalie riding around in the girliest jeep on the plant it makes me giggle inside.

"What are you thinking about, love?"

"I just have Emmett's new theme song stuck in my head," I responded.

We have been in the car for a half an hour due to the fact that Edward wanted me to take the best Lamas Classes that money can buy; which might I add is located in Seattle.

"That song has been haunting me since it was released in 1997; it happens to be one of Emmett's favorite songs to block me."

"Have you ever realized that Emmett and Rose kind of look like Barbie and Ken?"

"Yes I have. Ruth Handler saw Emmett and Rose walking through a park in New York; this led to her inspiration for Barbie and Ken."

"Figures, are we almost there?"

"We should be there in ten minutes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We pulled up to a standard big city building.

"This is where the best Lamas Class that money can buy is housed?" I asked with a look of disbelief on my face.

"Love, have you ever heard the term 'don't judge a book by its cover'?" he responded with a smirk.

"I might have heard that a time or too."

One step inside and I immediately understood why the class had the reputation that it did. The environment that interior gave off was soothing and relaxing at the same time; while being decorated to even Alice's extravagant standards.

We decided to sit in the back right hand corner; this was the farthest away from the windows just in case some freak sunshine happened to come through. While I was looking around the room Edward was rolling out our mat and setting up my pillows. Right as I was taking my seat our class mates started to filing into the room; there were three couples and one single woman. I wasn't positive if the woman was a future single mother, or if her baby dad was just a flake. The only thing that I was positive about was if she didn't stop eye fucking my husband I was going to drag her out of the room by her bottle blonde hair.

I was so focus on my enemy that I didn't noticed that Edward's lips were right next to my ear until he whispered, "Love, you can't learn anything if you don't pay attention."

"Now class why don't we start by going around the room and say our names, how far along we are, the sex of the baby, and our intended birthing process," the instructor stated while point to the couple closest to the window.

"I'm Chad and this is my wife Amy; we are about 5 months into the pregnancy, and we intend to have our little girl in a hospital," announced a tall dark haired man with an extremely cheerful voice who was sitting with a petite chestnut haired woman.

"I'm Nick and this is my girlfriend Kylie; we're 6 ½ months; we're having a little boy, and we have decided on having him in a hospital," informed an average build faired man with a rather bored voice who was sitting with a natural blonde that was chewing bubble gum.

"I'm Frank and this is my sister Suzy who has graciously agreed to surrogate for my life partner Bill and I, we are about 5 ¾ months along, we are have an adorable baby girl, who is going to be born in a hospital," proclaimed a delicate man with a soft voice and a woman who looked like a younger version of the man.

"I'm Shelly; I'm about 7 months pregnant with a girl and I'm hoping to have her in a hospital," said the enemy in an extremely bad attempt at sounding seductive.

"I'm Edward and this is my _wife_ Bella; we are 8 ¼ months pregnant; we have decided that we want to keep the baby's gender a surprise, and my father is a doctor so we plan on doing a home birth," he explained smoothly lying about why we didn't know the baby's gender. I noticed that Edward had stressed the word wife; this made me think that the enemy was thinking less than clean thoughts.

"Very good now because Shelly is by herself is there anyone that would be willing to help her?" the instructor waited a few minutes, but when nobody volunteer she asked Shelly to pick somebody to group with, and of course she crawled over to us causing her breast to almost fall out of her ridiculously low cut blouse. I was so annoyed that I'm surprised that steam wasn't coming out of my ears!

"Now woman please sit in between the men's legs leaning back onto the pillows and hold one of his hands and practice breathing. Two short breathes in and one long breathe out; then hold for ten seconds and repeat."

As I was trying to get over to Edward the enemy swooped into my set. "Shelly I think I should do this with my lovely _wife_ first," Edward said sternly while once again stressing the word wife.

"But if I go first then you will know exactly what to do and it will be more comfortable for Billy," the tone of her voice was going to bring back my morning sickness.

"First of all her name is Bella; second this is a learning experience that I would like to have with my _**wife**_," he said while dazzling her.

Our instructor, noticing our lack of breathing, finally decided to intervene. "What seems to be the problem over here?"

"Shelly doesn't seem to understand that Edward would like to have this learning experience with me his _**wife**_," I stated putting as much venom into my voice as possible.

"Shelly dear, Bella and Edward do have a point why don't you get up and let her go first," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

Fine," the bitch huffed.

Once I was nestled comfortably where I belong Edward leaned down telling me to breathe and then breathing with me, when I felt the first movement's of our baby.

"Edward give me your hand," I said while holding his hand over the movement. That's when I heard a very faint "Wow" come from him. Then of course our instructor came over tell Shelly and me to switch seats.

**AN: Thanks to Brittany sent me a review when I was half way through for telling me that you wanted BPOV. The next chapter will be EPOV.**


	19. Chapter 17

**AN: I am really sorry but EPOV is really not flowing so here is the next best thing SPOV (Shelly). Thank you for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Thank you Mrs. Myers for Twilight.**

**Conception**

**Stud-Muffin VS. Scrum-Bucket**

**SPOV**

I was watching as Billy practically dislocated Edward's arm to feel the movement of "their" child; bet you that she slept with someone else so she could trap him into marriage, I mean look at the grimace on his face; he can't be happy.

"Edward it's Shelly's turn to practice breathing," our instructor announced.

Finally the cow is getting out of my seat; maybe I can make him happy. Why did he have to help her to her seat? Maybe she black mailed and that's why he married her?

Right as I was nestling in between his strong muscular legs I felt some vibrations behind me. Did he just growl? Damn that's hot.

"Edward I need your hand, and could you remove one of the pillows it's a little uncomfortable," I asked in my sweet sexy voice.

"Mrs. Frank…" was that our instructor's name? "…said we needed two pillows to keep you sitting in the right angle," he responded in his smooth sultry voice.

"I doubt she would mind," anything to get me closer to his package; with looks like his you have to know that his equipment was substantial. I was leaning forward so that he could remove the pillow and get a lovely view of my rear, but all he did was fluff the pillows more as if he was trying to make more space between us. You know what I bet his little tramp of a wife made him do this just by looking at us, because the look on her plan face looked like she should have steam coming out of her ears.

"Edward, please remove the pillow," I said in my innocent little girl voice.

"What seems to be the problem over here?" asked Mrs. Fred.

"Oh Mrs. Frank, Shelly wanted me to remove one of her pillows, but I was trying to remind her that you wanted us to have two so that she would be sitting in to correct position. The problem is that she is instituting on defying you instructions," he answered with his gorgeous mouth.

Damn that mouth I could practically feel it enveloping my breast; I bet he would want a pair like mine considering his ball and chain could be put to shame by a 3rd grader.

"Shelly Edward's right you need to keep the second pillow there," she corrected.

If she was going to be like that there were other ways to seduce Mr. Cullen. Once I had a hold of Edward's hand I balanced myself with my other hand on his upper thigh. Then while I was doing the breathing exercises I slowly moved the hand on his thigh behind me towards his groined. I was almost to his zipper when he abruptly stood up and ended up falling backward.

"Hey what the Hell!?"

"What's going on over here?" asked Mrs. Fred.

"I was trying to get comfortable while doing the exercise you told me to when he decides to randomly stand up!"

"Edward is that what happened?" why the Hell is she talking to us like we're 1st graders?

"Not exactly, I was trying to be supportive when all of a sudden I feel this trollop's hand on the zipper of my trousers," he ratted me out!

"Edward, Bella I am so sorry for this. How about I get you lunch reservation at Lola, they serve the best Greek cuisine in Seattle, and then you can come back to my later class at a discount price?" offered Mrs. Fred.

"That would be lovely Mrs. Frank. Just warn your other male customers of Shelly's wondering hands," he responded with as smirk then left.

"Shelly you need to either leave or I am going to be forced to have you arrested with sexual assault!" she demanded.

"But I didn't do anything, he was lying!" I screamed in indignation.

"Security!"

**An: Lola is a really place I goggled best lunch in Seattle. Well the bitch is gone. Sorry to those who wanted EPOV, but I couldn't to come out right and it really wasn't working so I figured that Shelly's POV would be entertaining. Press the little green button and give me you opinion.**


	20. Chapter 18

**An: I know this is a long wait for such a short chapter, but until I understand how you guys want Jacob incorporated I can't continue. So do you want him to a) imprint on the baby b) imprint on someone else and be friends with Bella c) be friends with Bella w/o imprint. I will not have Jacob hate everyone and try to kill everyone.**

**Conception**

**Laugh It Up**

**BPOV**

After we dealt with the Enemy incident, had some of the best Greek food that I have ever had, and had a blissful Lamas Class without enemy number one there we were finally headed home.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Love?" he asked in a relaxed voice.

"Why didn't you press charges against Shelly? I mean she could have done that to anyone." That was the one thing that didn't go my way after Shelly had been kicked out of the class, and I wanted to watch her have to admit that she put her grimy, potently escort, hands all over my husband.

"Love, if I had pressed charges it would have appeared in the press, because of the popularity of the Studio we went to. Basically we are trying to keep a low profile and appearing in the tabloids is the exact opposite of that. That and I was remotely hoping that what she did was hormone base and thought that it would be best to give her a second chance," he said, compassion written all over his face.

"Yeah, right," I huffed under my breath. All Edward did was chuckle in response.

* * *

Once we were in Edwards's internal hearing range a cautious look crossed over his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as my pulse went through the roof due to all of the different senarios that were going through my head.

"Relax Love, it's nothing really. Emmett's just blocking me with Barbie Girl, Rose is blocking me with taking a car apart one bolt at a time, Alice is blocking me by thinking about every shade of pink possible, and Jasper's blocking me with a list of confederate soldiers. All of this means that they are up to something and I have no idea what."

"I guess we'll just have to go in there and deal with whatever they have planned for us. Who knows; it might be a good thing."

"True, I doubt it, but true."

Once we entered the house we saw them. Emmett had a white trash wig on and a pillow shoved under his shirt while Jasper was sitting behind him with a bronze wig on. Alice was off to the side with a long mahogany wig on and a pillow under her shirt; while Rose was dressed like a teacher. They were reenacting the part of our Lamas Class where Shelly tried to grab Edward's manhood. Best part about it was all of the facial expressions were exactly the same. When they were done they all fell to the floor, they were laughing so hard.

"Well know that you're done having a laugh at Edward's and my expense I am going to go take a nap."


	21. Chapter 19

An: so sorry about the long wait. The polls are in and Jacob **Will Not** be imprinting on baby, instead he will meet his own girl. The title is inspired by a quote from Bones. No infringement is intended. All characters and 1 baby duck comment paraphrased is the property of Stephanie Myers and the screen writes of Bones.

**Like A Baby Duck?**

**BPOV**

After my nap I walked down stairs when all of a sudden Edward was right in front of me with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong, Edward?" I asked trying to help him.

"You're not going to hate me when you go into labor, are you?" he asked.

"Of course not, silly! What would give you that idea?"

"While you were sleeping you talked about the baby coming, and then you would moan. Then you were screaming that it was all my fault."

"My dream wasn't about us Edward. It was about Rose and Emmett," all he did was raise one eyebrow so I decided to continue, "Well you see, Emmett was pregnant with triplets, because Rose figured that male vampires stayed the same and she gave him a pill like on _Junior_. Well Emmett started screaming at Rose about how it was all her fault that he had to deal with everything and all she did was back hand him and told him to man up because she wanted children and she was going to get one." When I was done Edward was laughing so hard he was on the floor. Then Emmett popped his head around the corner and announced, "That would be totally awesome. Not the hitting and labor pain part but the little people inside of me thing. Rose would get a kick out of that; too bad Carlisle already looked into _Junior_ theory. We can't keep a pill down any way."

Knock Knock Knock

"Why do I smell wet dog? None of the pack is supposed to come over today," questioned Rose from upstairs.

Nobody else was responding to the door so I waddled, hey I might as well admit to it, my ass over there to answer the door. To my utter shock it was Jake and he had I woman with him who had auburn hair, sea blue eyes, and a face full of freckles.

"Hey Bells, you gonna invite us in or just stand there catching flies?" he asked in his same sarcastic manner.

"Oh… of course come in," I said while stepping back to allow them into the house, "Who's your friend, Jake?" I didn't want to be rude but I was confused.

"Bells this is Cassandra. She's my imprint," he said with a goofy look on his face that made her blush so hard that you couldn't see her freckles anymore.

"I'm so happy for you Jake! So she knows everything?"

"Duh Bells, I thought pregnancy made you huge not stupid."

That's when I heard a growl in the back ground but it stopped when Cassandra's hand made contact with the back of Jake's head.

"Seriously Jacob William Black, I thought you had more manners than that," she scolded.

"I wouldn't hit him to hard he has a hard hand I have fist hand knowledge of that."

"Would you and the mutt like to come and take a seat; it has to be more comfortable than standing in the foray," Edward offered semi-politely.

"Thank you Edward that's very nice of you," Cassandra responded.

"Nice! Nice!" Jake said scornfully. "He called me mutt, babe."

"I will defend you when your manners warrant it."

* * *

I had been holding back my curiosity all night but I had to know, "So Jake you never told me how Cassandra took the 'you're my imprint' talk."

"Well, I was sitting in Cass's art studio while she was doing a painting and she asked why I wanted to stay when I could have gone out and ran, when I told her it hurt too much to be that far away…" Cassandra interrupted.

"That's when I retorted that we had only been seeing each other for a few weeks and that it was too early for him to be feeling that strongly…" Jake's turn to interrupt.

"So I told her that I'm a werewolf…" Cassandra's turn.

"And I responded, 'You're a werewolf, where did I put my silver bullets?' obviously I was being sarcastic…" Jake's turn.

"Ha ha ha. Any way I told her that she was my imprintee that I couldn't bear being away from her if it wasn't necessary; that's when she pipes up with…" Cassandra's turn.

"What like a baby duck? Of course he looked at me like an idiot so I explain that imprinting in nature was (An: if you don't know what imprinting in nature is going to the bottom it's in the An.)"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We had just let Jake and Cassandra out; they were moving to La Push and would be visiting soon. I'm so glad to have my best friend back.

An: Imprinting in the wild is when a baby duck or and other baby animal is separated from its mother. The baby then forms a bond with the next animal it feels comfortable with even if that animal is its enemy. Ex: baby duck meet mama cat.


	22. Chapter 20

**An: Thank you for waiting my faithful readers. I would have done this sooner but anatomy is kicking my ass. So I had to study instead of write****; any who on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: Duh I don't own Twilight.**

I Think I Just Peed My Pants!

**BPOV**

I was huge and it was impossible to get comfortable. I starting to understand why the internet had a list of all the ways you could induce labor. You know, eat really hot peppers, go on a long walk up and down hills (**An: my friend did that it totally induced labor.**). I would try them, but every time I was about to do one of them Alice or Edward would stop me. They said that the baby would come in his/her own time. Well I don't know if the kid is sleeping on the job or what all I know is I want him/her out now.

**EPOV**

Bella has been getting increasingly agitated & we have had to stop her from inducing labor a few times. So I decided that I would take her to go see a movie to keep the baby off her mind.

"You never told me what movie we were going to see?" asked Bella.

"Well I know how you like the classics so figured you would like to see the new Alice in Wonderland movie." (**An: don't worry I won't put any spoilers.**)

"I've been dying to see that," Bella said excitedly. If I didn't know any better I would have sworn I was sitting next to Alice instead of my love.

We were just settling in to see the movie when I noticed that Bella was fidgeting in her seat.

"Love, are you alright?"

"No, my back is killing me & I think I need to us the restroom," she responded with a wince.

"Would you like me to help you to the restroom?" I asked trying to help her in anyway.

"No, I will be fine."

**BPOV**

I started to waddle my way to the bathroom when I suddenly felt this rush of liquid run down my legs. I swear to God if I just wet my pants I was going to be pissed, no pun intended. Right as that thought was done passing through my head I felt this crippling pain run down my spine. Oh my freaking God I was going into labor.

"Miss are you alright?" a woman coming from the bathroom asked.

"No, I think my water just broke," I said with a little bit of panic in my voice.

"Oh my, is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, please get my husband. He's in theater 4. His name is Edward, and he was bronze hair."

**EPOV (Thoughts italicized)**

The movie had just begun when a woman walked into the theater.

_Dear god too dark bronzed haired young man. What was his name? Edwin, no. Edmund, no. Edward, yes that was what it was. No how to find him do I just yell, I mean his wife's water just broke and I shouldn't spend too much time…_

Bella! I stood up and started to walk towards the woman.

_Maybe that's him? _"Sir, is your name Edward?"

"Yes can I help you?" I had to keep my head so that I didn't blow my family's secret, but I just wanted to get to Bella.

"Your wife's water just broke outside the bathroom, and she's asking for you," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," I said as I head out the door.

Once I was outside the theater I saw Bella surrounded by theater personnel.

"Bella, Love are you alright? Do you want me to call Carlisle? How far apart are your contractions?"

"Edward you have to relax. I will be fine. Alice called me; they are on their way. I have no freaking clue how far apart my contractions are all I know is that they hurt," she responded with a wince.

"Okay Love just breathe deeply."

An: Oh Crap did I just make a cliffy? Sorry people but it was necessary. I hate cliffies to but I had to Review please we get to meet the baby(s) next chapter? If you think of any names you like tell me. Boys or girls are welcome. Thank you to my totally awesome Beta Sophie!


	23. Chapter 21

**AN: here we are people the part you all have been waiting for the birth. Sorry to anyone who has had kids, but I'm only eighteen, so my knowledge of what birth feels like is what I have seen on T.V., what I have learn in a classroom, & what my mother, aunts, & cousins have told me. I will also be hopping around POV's a lot. During the actual birthing process I will not be in BPOV; don't worry you get to hear from her after. Any who here is my attempt to get it right hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The closest I come to owning Twilight is having the books & movies so I am by law unable to make money off of this story. Only thing in this story I own is Samantha & the end result of Edward & Bella's copulation.**

**Push!**

**APOV (Visions will be italicized)**

We all knew that the baby would be coming soon & I was still unable to see baby. The only good thing that came being unable to see my niece/nephew was that I had an excuse to buy both boy & girl baby everything. The family agreed that when the baby was born if it was a little girl all of the boy stuff would be donated to the women & children's shelter & the same would be done with the little girl stuff if the baby was a boy.

I was just about done organizing the baby's closet when a very strong vision hit,

_Bella was lying on the floor at the movie theater with a random woman, & than Edward came running into the picture. Next they were calling Carlisle, but he wouldn't make it on time & Edward would have to deliver the baby on the theater floor. Carlisle would arrive right as Edward was cutting the cord._

That would never do; I would just have to get Carlisle & drive us down there right now.

_Bella lying on the floor at the movie theater with a random woman & Edward running to here._

"_Bella, Love are you alright? Do you want me to call Carlisle? How far apart are your contractions?"_

"_Edward you have to relax. I will be fine. Alice called me; they are on their way. I have no freaking clue how far apart my contractions are all I know is that they hurt," she responded with a wince._

"_Okay Love just breathe deeply," Edward said trying to help._

_A few breathes later, & Carlisle & myself came running into the room. Carlisle checked Bella out, then Edward was carrying her to the car & we arrived home just in time for the baby to be crowning._

"Carlisle!"

"What's wrong Alice what have you seen?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"If we do not leave the house this instance Bella is going to give birth on the floor of the movie theater," I answered.

"Let me get my bag. Why don't you go start the car?" he suggested.

While I was waiting in the car I decided now would be the perfect time to call Bella. It took two rings before someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" the random woman answered.

"Hello, I'm Alice Bella's sister-in-law; may I speak with her?"

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt anything," I could hear her telling Bella that I was on the phone & if she wanted to talk to me, as if she wouldn't. While they were talking Carlisle got into the car & I was heading towards the theater.

"Alice! It hurts," Bella whimpered.

"I know sweetie, just hold on Edward will be in the room soon & Carlisle & I are on our way. I need you to relax. You are going to be fine," I comforted.

"Thank you Alice see you soon Bye."

**EPOV (thoughts will be italicized)**

A few breathes after I got to Bella & Carlisle & Alice were coming through the theater doors; at this very moment I could not love my sister anymore.

"Love you too Edward. Don't worry she's going to be fine," responded my spunky sister.

_Edward, Bella's coming along nicely. According to Alice & how far she is dilated we can get her to the car & home before she gives birth._

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle said in a tone that was a mix between doctor & concerned father.

"Not that bad," she said with a wince. She was always playing down her aliments so as not to worry me.

"If you say so. I'm going to have Edward carry you to the car now."

Once the words left his mouth I bent over & scooped her up carrying her bridal style to the car. I gently placed her in the back seat & then climbed in myself.

**ESPOV (Esme)**

Carlisle, Bella, Edward, & Alice should be returning home soon. I was so excited & nervous at the same time. The only thing I could do to contain the excess energy caused by these emotions was to prepare Carlisle's office for the birth, but I had finished that minutes ago & I was still anxious so what should I do? Wait Emmett & Rose still were unaware that Bella was going into labor I should call them so that they can get back to the house.

It took a half a ring before Rose answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Rose you and Emmett need to get back to the house Bella's water broke."

Rose's voice was slightly muffled as she pulled the phone away from her ear & screamed for Emmett, "Em get your ass in gear we have to head back to the house Bella's water broke the baby is on its way!" Then she was back on the phone, "We're on our way Esme."

"Thank you dear, but please watch your language. You might as well get use to it we are going to have little ears around very soon," I lightly scolded.

"I'll try. Bye."

A few minutes after I hung up the phone everyone come running into the house. We were all on our way up the stairs when Carlisle turned around and addressed the family, "Now I understand that everyone wants to be a part of this moment, but I am going to have to insist that it is only Edward, Esme, & I in there with her. The rest of you are just going to have to wait down stairs."

**EmPOV**

It was just not fair. I don't understand why we all couldn't be up there. Maybe I could go outside & jump & down so that I could see thru the window?

"Don't even think about it Emmett. It's stressful enough up there without you horsing around & Bella needs to concentrate," thought blocked. That sprite!

"What could she possibly need to concentrate for? Doesn't nature pretty much have the kid for her?"

"Emmett if Alice & Carlisle said no then no! You are not going to do anything that could potentially interfere do you hear me?" Rosie said well giving me what I affectionately call the 'dare to defy me' look.

**EPOV**

Bella was so strong. Carlisle said that she would be able to push very soon. She hadn't even started & she was already in so much pain; I don't know if I was going to be able to handle seeing her in pain. I was beginning to understand why my forefathers waited outside the delivery room.

"Edward, I know that I'm in pain, but it's going to be worth it to me our special little someone. I need you here with me, but I understand if you are more comfortable waiting outside," Bella reassured me.

For the briefest of seconds I considered taking her up on her offer, but my Bella needed me & there was no way that I was going to abandon her when she would need me most.

"Don't worry about me Love I will be fine. Do you want water?" asked after noticing that her lips were a little chapped.

"That would be lovely," she responded her face full of the love she had for me & our coming child.

I could vaguely here my sibling scolding Emmett & keeping him in check, but my main focus was on making sure Bella had everything that she needed from me.

**JPOV**

I was sitting as far away from upstairs as humanly, vampire whatever, possible with my head between my knees. The only thing going through my head at the moment was pain, pain, & more pain! God, I would leave, but I had to stay here for my family. We were all just sitting & staying as quiet as possible; the only sound was the occasional whimper from me, unfortunately God I'm such a weakling I wasn't even going through the real thing. The only other sound we heard was coming from Bella.

I was happy to find that Bella wasn't a screamer & not a single curse left her mouth. Not once was she angry; she was a regular Little Engine Who Could. The only things we ever heard were her grunts as she pushed the child from her body & her giving herself pep talks to keep going.

I need to know how much longer, "Alice could you maybe give me – wince – a time as to when this will all be over?" I practically begged.

"It should be almost over Jazzy, but I'm still having a really hard time seeing, but she has been up to for a really long time," Alice tried to comfort. She knew how hard this was on me.

The pain continued. Eventually it lulled & then the most beautiful sound I had ever heard, a baby's cry. Thank you God it was over, or so I though, because the pain started up once again.

Everyone was starting to get up so that they could scramble up the stairs, so I called out, "Sit down it's not over yet!"

That got their attention & they looked at my huddle mass sitting in the corner.

"What do you mean it's not over? We can here the baby crying," Rose demanded.

"I don't know, but I do know that the pain is the exact same & that they will call us when they want us up there so sit down & wait," I demand once again the major I use to be.

This bout of pain didn't last nearly a long when all of a sudden it ended with another wail of a child, but it sounded different.

**BPOV**

So tired, but so happy my heart couldn't contain it. God didn't send me one precious little someone, but two. Edward's face was the happiest I had ever seen. My little angels had just finished nursing & now they were snoozing happily. I wish I could join them in dreamland, but I wanted to be awake when we introduced them to the family to I would have to stay awake a little bit longer.

"Love you can sleep if you want to nobody would blame you," Edward offered.

"No, I know they're anxious to meet them. You guys can come up now."

**EPOV (thoughts italicized)**

I was truly starting to believe that I had a soul. No soulless creature could help create such angelic little creatures.

My family walked through the door & their thoughts were all over the place.

Rose: _oh my there are so adorable. 20 fingers & 20 toes._ Her thoughts continued to go down the typically new baby or in our case babies trail.

Emmett: _two Edward you little over achiever._ Of course that part of it was all Bella.

Alice: _How did I miss this? Oh my God I don't have donate anything!_ Typical Alice.

Jasper: _Bella looks better than I feel. I officially know why women give birth; no way would I voluntarily go through that._

"First I would like you to meet our son Aidan Christopher Cullen," I said while holding him. He had Bella's mahogany hair with my texture, in other word it only laid flat when wet. His eyes were currently blue, but who knew that could change he could end up with his Grandma Renee's eye color. I was still too early to tell if he would look more like me or more like Bella, but he had her ears.

All of a sudden Emmett's booming voice came through, "Dude he is totally going to be a lady killer."

This of course startled the babies, but that wasn't what got my attention. All of a sudden I was enveloped in a silver bubble.

"What the Hell is that?" questioned Emmett. He reached out to poke it, but even with all of his strength nothing happened.

"I think we have discover how they survived Bella's little trip down the stairs," responded Carlisle with a tone that said that he couldn't wait to look into it.

I was humming to Aidan to try to get him to go back to sleep, eventually he was lulled back to sleep.

"Alright now that he's calmed down, Emmett you learned something new keep your voice low & calm so as not to startle them," I lightly scolded, too happy to truly be annoyed. I was about to gently put him in his basinet when Rose spoke up, "If you guy's wouldn't mind do you think that I might be able to hold him?"

I looked over at Bella to see what she thought; all she did was nodded.

"Alright Rose, his temperature runs closer to Jacob's than Edward's so to the blanket wrapped around him so he doesn't get cold," Bella calmly informed in a slightly exhausted voice. She really needed to get some sleep.

I went & sat by Bella so that I could introduce my second little angle.

"This little lady in Bella's arms is Abiagleal Marie Cullen."

Abiageal had my bronze hair, but it was plastered to her head in tiny curly Q's. He eyes like her brother's were crystal blue, which were likely to change. She also had Bella's ears, but she had my lips.

Abiageal was starting to root around at Bella's blouse, but then Bella gasped when Abiageal's little superheated hand landed on her bare chest.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"I think she has a gift too," she responded.

"What happened?"

"Well she was getting hungry & then her hand was on my chest & then I saw her nursing, but it was from her point of view."

"We'll have to look further into their gifts, but for now Bella needs to get some well needed rest," Carlisle explained.

Rose handed Aidan off to me & they all quietly swept out of the room. Once they had left I snuggled up with Bella & our children on the bed. I spent the next couple of hours watching my family sleep.

**AN: Aidan is an Irish name & it means little fire. I found this to be perfect for him due to the temperature difference. Abiageal is also Irish & it means brings joy which is very fitting considering she was a little surprise. FYI Abiageal's name is pronounced like Abigail it is just the Irish spelling. Any who hope you liked it almost done.**


	24. Chapter 22

**AN: I don't get it; the chapter before the birth I get quite a few reviews, but the birth itself I only get 4? Thank you to those who reviewed. Well I'm back at school, so you all know what that means. It's going to take a little longer for me to write my chapters, but don't worry I'm writing as fast as I can without losing quality. Any who on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: Myers owns everything I only wish I did.**

**Introductions**

**BPOV**

Every day that passes I am increasingly grateful for my beautiful non-sleeping husband. I am probably breaking a Guinness World Record for most sleep achieved by a mother with newborn twins.

I finally accomplished a feat that I didn't think was possible, for me anyway. I surprised Alice. I was sitting by the bassinet after I had nursed Abiageal & Aidan when I was thinking of a way to introduce, okay show off, the twins when the idea suddenly popped into my head. We could have I BBQ. Sort of like a belated baby shower, since I refused one while I was pregnant, we had enough money to afford everything the babies would need anyway. The second I thought of it I heard Alice scream from down stairs.

"Thank you Bella, this is totally going to work. Everyone is going to enjoy themselves & I could import storks to walk around with baby bonnets on and…"

"No Alice just a little BBQ, no decorations just friends and family coming to meet the babies," I had to put my foot down if I didn't want Alice getting out of hand, "If you can't handle the restrictions then Edward, the kids, & I will just have to go visit people individually."

"Fine. You take all the fun out of it!" Alice said with a pout try to get the puppy dog eyes to work on me.

"Sorry Alice that's not going to work. I a mom now, and immunity to puppy dog eyes comes along with the eyes in the back of my head."

* * *

Esme had cooked the food and baked the cake and I had called the pack, Charlie and Sue, Billy, and Angela and Ben. Jessica would probably be pissed that I didn't invite Mike and her, but I just couldn't deal with her gossip and my "Golden Retriever" had been retired. Ben and Angela just knew how to be calm and be nice and that was what I needed right now.

Currently I was upstairs with Edward dressing Abiageal; while he dressed Aidan.

"The guests are arriving," he stated simply.

"Let's wait until everyone gets here and then we can go down stairs."

"Did Alice get to you?" he asked with a smirk, "You don't typically do the whole grand entrance thing."

"I just want to give them a chance to calm down," I said while adjusting Abiageal's head band, "The only people who know we had twins are the family and I want to see the looks on their faces when we walk down with two babies. Okay, maybe Alice is rubbing off on me a little bit."

**ChPOV (Charlie)**

When Sue and I arrived at Bella's the house was already crowded. I was starting to wonder how many people Bella knew. There were a surprisingly high number of Quileute boys present. I also noticed that Bella, the baby, and Edward were missing. Then I noticed them walk down the stairs, but what shocked me the most was the fact they weren't holding one baby, but two.

"Everyone we would like you to meet our son, Aidan Christopher Cullen, and our daughter, Abiageal Marie Cullen," announced Edward.

They both walked through the crowd of people heading straight towards Sue and me.

"Hi Daddy," Bella greeted my shyly while stroking her daughter's curls.

"Hey Bells, so twins," I stated still a little shocked, "Gotta say kiddo, you never stop surprising me. You make some cute babies."

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked.

"Uh…sure," I wasn't afraid or anything, but I hadn't held a baby since Bella was born and that was a while ago.

"Relax Charlie she's not going to bite you," Emmett said with a smirk. I had a feeling that there was a double meaning, but I couldn't be sure.

"Well she definitely has her dad's hair," I chuckled.

"Yeah but she has your hair texture and Mom's ears."

"What about the little guy?" with that Edward walked closer so I could get a better view of my grandson.

"He seems to be the opposite of his sister, except for the ears," I noted, "Here you go Bells, why don't you show my grandkids off a bit more?"

**JkPOV (Jacob)**

Well Bella did it again, she threw me for a loop; she could never be _normal_, she had to have two at once. I saw her talking with Charlie and was happy to see him getting to know his grandkids; I didn't know how long the family would be staying in Forks.

I noticed that Cass was watching them have their family moment with longing in her eyes.

"Don't worry Babe, we'll have our soon enough," I whispered in her ear.

"I don't know about that Jake, the women in our family have huge problems with fertility. I'm a test tube baby," she said with worry.

"Don't worry we'll figure it out," I reassured her. I would go to the ends of the earth to get my girl what she wants.

"Hey Jake, Cass," greeted Bella and Edward.

"Well Bells, they were worth the wait. They're cute as hell," I complimented.

After a little while Edward handed Aidan over to Cass and he pulled me to the side for a bit.

"Jacob I couldn't help, but notice some of Cassandra's worries and I want to offer to help, with the cost, if invetro became necessary for you guys," Edward offer quietly.

"Thanks, I hope that we'll be fine, but it would put Cass at ease to know that we have that as a backup plan if necessary," I said gratefully, "So did the kids pick anything extra up?"

"Yeah, Aidan has this kind of protective bubble that he projects whenever he gets startled. Apparently only blood relatives can get through. Emmett tried and it threw him backwards onto his rear. It even protected Abiageal and himself when Bella fell down the stairs during her first trimester. It was really puzzling Carlisle on how Bella didn't miscarry."

"Wow that powerful," that would be really interesting to see. "What about Abiageal?"

"Hers is kind of hard to explain. We haven't fully figured it out yet, but we think that she can project her thoughts into other people's head."

"So she's the opposite of you?"

"Not exactly, the difference is that she can affect even Bella."

"Dude your kids already beating you at something," I teased a little.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**BPOV**

The BBQ went really well. The kids behaved and Aidan's bubble only went up once. Luckily Emmett was able to distract Charlie. All in all, it was a good day; long but good.

**AN: I got the next chapter up fast so why don't you reward me & review.**


	25. The End

**AN: I am so sorry that it took forever for me to get this tiny update out, but I have had exams and just recently I have received a 2****nd**** degree burn to my left hand and wrist. Here's the deal this is the last chapter. I am debating about doing a sequel, but I know it will have to wait a little bit, because I have other stories to complete and other's that won't leave me alone. If you could review my work and let me know if you want a sequel out of this I would be really grateful.**

**Disclaimer: Myers rocks, we just wish we owned her work.**

**Epilogue**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

As the time went on the twins meet expected and not so expected mile stones. The day that they learned to walk, was the same day that they learned to run – at near vampire speeds. The day that they received their first baby tooth was the first day that they began to crave blood – thus beginning vegetarian lessons. The fear of hurting their mother was a very big deterrent from human blood. Their first word was followed by their first sentence. All in all Edward and Bella had a lot to deal with as their children matured – to add to their situation Bella put her foot down and demanded to be turned before her 21st birthday.

**AN: If you think I left this extremely open I did it on purpose so that I would always have the option to come back a make a sequel. If you really want a sequel let me know I might make me start writing it faster.**


End file.
